


What I love about you.

by ahsokasnips



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ray's only mentioned tho, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: Henry and Charlotte are chilling in Henry’s house. Henry decides that he wants to tell his girlfriend what he loves about her.*this is my first fanfic, pls don’t kill me*
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	What I love about you.

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic is somewhere in season 5 cause i'm depressed and still mad we didn’t get chenry so i translated this fic from my Wattpad 🙈  
> Hope you'll enjoy <3

Today was one of that lazy days. The world wasn’t collapsing. Henry Hart and Charlotte Page had a day off because their boss thought that the teenagers needs a day for themselves.

That’s why they were at the boy's house, lying on his bed. Piper and his parents weren’t home so the couple didn’t have to worry that someone would come in.

"It’s weird" Charlotte said, leaning her head on Henry’s chest.

"Why?" the blond asked with little amusement in his voice.

The brunette turned her head so she could look at Kid Danger.

"I'm not used to having a day off" she explained. She sat up.

"Me neither" the seventeen year old replied, also sitting up.

"But, you know, Ray seemed serious when he said that 'my favorite couple must have at least one day for each other' " he said, imitating Ray's voice.

Charlotte laughed softly.

"He seriously ships us" she noted.

"Totally" agreed Henry. "He kinda gets credit that we're together"

The girl looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Really? How?" 

"Before...uhh...I said that I liked you" he blushed, Charlotte smiled "We had a manly conversation" he confessed.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"But, for kissing me, you don’t need him, do you?" she smirked.

"Ha ha" he answered with sarcasm in his voice, rolling his eyes.

Charlotte smiled, then leaned in his direction, Henry did the same.  
Their lips crashed in a gentle kiss, which the boy quickly deepened.

When the brunette fell on the pillows, the blond looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Have I ever told that I love your hair?" he said, surprising her a little.

They were making out a minute ago and now he decided to be a lover boy he actually was?

She smiled softly.

I love this silly boy.

"I like your blond mop too" she replied.

Kid Danger pouted.

"I also love your eyes, your nose" he leaned a little and kissed his girlfriend on the nose, which she giggled. He smiled. "Lips..." he stopped himself, then sighed softly. "I love you, Char" he finished.

Charlotte smiled at him.

"I love you too, silly. Now, come here"

She pulled him by his shirt, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes but English is not my first language 🙈 If you'll notice sth, let me know! I'm also new here, still trying to check everything out heh


End file.
